Missing You
by El Lavender
Summary: Perasaan Doyoung setelah dipisah dari kekasihnya Jaehyun yang akan debut dengan NCT 127. /Sumarry Gagal/NCT Fanfiction/JaeDo/Jaehyun x Doyoung/BL/OOC/ DLDR!


Missing You

NCT Fanfiction

JaeDo Fanfiction

Warn: Boys Love, OOC, Typo, Crack Pairing

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

.

.

.

"Jaehyun, aku merindukanmu."

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang melihat foto sang kekasih di ponselnya. Sudah beberapa hari mereka terlihat jarang bersama karena sang kekasih sedang melakukan persiapan debut untuk sub unit terbaru dari grup mereka.

Doyoung tidak terpilih untuk melakukan promosi untuk sub unit yang baru, sedangkan Jaehyun dia kembali terpilih bersama Taeil, Taeyong dan Mark untuk bergabung kembali dengan sub unit yang baru sehingga menyebabkan mereka jarang bersama untuk beberapa waktu kedepan karena padatnya jadwal yang akan dilakukan oleh NCT 127. Doyoung hanya bisa menghela nafas mengingat kenyataan tersebut.

"Doyoung hyung ayo makan, Johnny hyung dan Hansol hyung sudah nenyiapkan makan malam untuk kita" terlihat Jisung yang sedang berdiri di depan kamar Doyoung.

"Iya Jisung, sebentar hyung akan segera menyusul" Doyoung meletakkan ponselnya dan segera menuju ke dapur.

Di dapur terlihat Johnny dan Hansol yang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam dan juga Kun, Jeno, Jaemin dan Jisung yang sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing. "Ten kemana hyung?" Tanya Doyoung kepada Johnny.

"Ten masih latihan untuk persiapan acara Hit The Stage, sebentar lagi dia akan pulang."

"Mereka belum pulang ya?" Tanya Doyoung dengan wajah lesu dan duduk dikursinya.

"Belum, mungkin sebentar lagi. Ayo makan, mereka pasti juga sudah makan dengan Manajer hyung." Jawab Hansol menyuruh teman-temannya untuk makan. Mereka akhirnya menikmati makan malam, terlihat Jaemin yang sesekali bercanda sehingga membuat Jeno dan Jisung tertawa, dan Kun sekarang lebih lancar dalam berbahasa Korea sesekali ia mengajari Hansol bahasa Mandarin, sedangkan Johnny dia terfokus pada Doyoung yang hanya memainkan makanannya. Setelah makan malam mereka kembali ke kegiatan mereka masing-masing, Doyoung dan Kun membantu membersihkan meja makan dan mencuci piring sedangkan Jeno, Jaemin dan Jisung kembali mengerjakan tugas sekolah mereka.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat sebuah van yang terpakir di sebuah basement salah satu apertement daerah Gangnam. Beberapa pemuda keluar dari van tersebut dan mulai memasuki gedung apartement menuju dorm mereka.

"Ah~ lelah sekali." Donghyuck atau sekarang dikenal dengan Haechan berjalan sambil memijat bahunya yang tegang.

"Begitulah yang aku rasakan ketika melakukan persiapan debut untuk NCT U Donghyuck-ah." Ujar Mark kepada sang kekasih yang terlihat sangat kelelahan setelah mereka latihan untuk debut stage pertama NCT 127 dua hari lagi.

"Winwin hyung apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa tidak ada yang cidera?" Mark bertanya kepada Winwin, mengingat koreo yang mereka dapatkan sangat sulit terutama bagian Winwin yang sangat memungkinkan terjadinya cidera.

"Tidak apa-apa Mark, hyung sudah berlatih dan terbiasa melakukannya walupun melelahkan." Winwin memberikan senyumannya kepada Mark dan Donghyuck agar kedua dongsaengnya tersebut tidak khawatir. Di depan mereka terlihat Taeyong yang sedang berjalan sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu sang kekasih yang kebutulan saat ini debut di unit yang sama dengannya, Nakamoto Yuta.

"Hyung, apa mereka sudah tidur?" Jung Jaehyun pemuda yang saat ini mendapatkan kesempatan bergabung kembali di unit baru NCT bertanya kepada hyung tertuanya.

"Entahlah Jae, apa kau merindukannya?"

"Aku iri dengan mereka hyung, mereka beruntung bisa satu unit dengan kekasih mereka. Sedangkan aku... Mereka tega memisahkanku dengan kelinciku yang manis." Jaehyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil melihat kedua pasangan yang sedang berjalan di depan mereka.

"Tidak kau saja Woojae, kita sama-sama dipisahkan dari kekasih kita. Tidak apa-apa dengan begini kita jadi lebih sering merindukan mereka dan kita beruntung pihak Agency masih mempercayakan kita untuk bergabung di unit ini." Taeil memberikan pendapatnya kepada Jaehyun yang sepertinya sangat merindukan kekasihnya.

Tak terasa mereka sudah hampir sampai dorm. Jaehyun mendahului yang lain dan segera membuka pintu dorm. Terlihat Ten yang sedang menonton tv bersama Johnny, Hansol dan Kun.

"Hyung, dimana Kelinciku?" Jaehyun bertanya kepada Ten.

"Entahlah Jae, aku baru saja pulang dari latihan, dimana Bulanku? Apa dia sudah makan? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Aku sangat merindukannya~" Ten bertanya dengan sangat antusias kepada Jaehyun.

"Taeil hyung ada dibelakang." Ten segera berlari menemui kekasihnya itu. "Johnny hyung, dimana Doyoung hyung?" Jaehyun mencoba bertanya kembali kepada hyungnya dimana kekasihnya berada.

"Setelah makan dia langsung masuk kamarnya begitu saja. Apa kalian ada masalah Jae? Tadi aku melihat wajah Doyoung sedikit lesu, sebaiknya kau temui dia sekarang." Johnny memandang khawatir kepada Jaehyun karena seharian ini Doyoung banyak melamun dan terlihat murung, dia mengkhawatirkan kondisi dongsaengnya tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya? Baiklah hyung terimakasih informasinya." Jaehyun bergegas menuju kamar Doyoung yang ditempati bersama Ten.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka sedang dalam masa pergantian Roommate, hal itu dilakukan oleh Agency agar mereka bisa mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain, mengingat jumlah member yang akan bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu mewajibkan mereka untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain agar tidak canggung. Saat ini Doyoung sekamar dengan Ten, Jaehyun dengan Yuta dan juga Mark, Taeil dengan Winwin, Taeyong dengan Donghyuck, Johnny dengan Hansol dan Kun, Jeno dengan Jaemin dan juga Jisung.

Jaehyun langsung memasuki kamar Doyoung tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Terlihat bahwa hyung tersayangnya sedang tidur membelakanginya, Jaehyun segera mendekati Doyoung. "Hyung apa kau sudah tidur? Hyung kenapa kau menangis? Ada apa hyung?" Jaehyun terkejut mendapati kekasihnya menangis.

Doyoung segera bangun dan langsung memeluk Jaehyun "Jae~ akhirnya kau pulang juga. Apa kau tau aku seharian ini hanya bisa melihat fotomu Jae, kita sudah sangat jarang bertemu apalagi kau sangat sibuk latihan dan persiapan debut untuk unit baru. Ingin rasanya aku lari ke gedung SM Entertaiment dan meminta mereka untuk memasukanku dalam sub unit ini agar aku dapat bersama denganmu terus Jae, walaupun aku tau itu tidak mungkin." Doyoung menangis dan mencurahkan semua isi hatinya dalam pelukan Jaehyun.

"Ssstt… tenanglah hyung aku tau ini berat untuk kita, akupun sangat merindukanmu hyung. Di sela-sela latihan aku selalu memikirkanmu, Apakah kau sudah makan? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Dan Apakah kau baik-baik saja tanpaku hyung?" Jaehyun menenangkan Doyoung yang berada dalam pelukannya.

"Hiks… aku juga selalu memikirkanmu Jae." Doyoung semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Jaehyun.

"Aku tau itu hyung, beristirahatlah hyung bukankah kau besok memiliki jadwal menjadi DJ di SUKIRA kan hyung, sebaiknya sekarang kau beristirahat." Jaehyun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan memberikan senyum yang meneduhkan kepada Doyoung.

"Temani aku Jae~, tidurlah bersamaku untuk malam ini." Doyoung dengan manja meminta Jaehyun untuk menemaninya. "Baiklah hyung, nanti aku akan berbica pada Ten hyung bahwa aku akan tidur disini dan dia bisa tidur dikamarku. Sekarang aku ingin mandi dan mengganti bajuku dulu hyung, tidurlah dulu." Jaehyun keluar dari kamar Doyoung menuju kamarnya untuk mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Setelah mandi Jaehyun kembali ke kamar Doyoung. "Hyung apa kau sudah tidur?" Jaehyun merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Doyoung dan menatap pemuda kelinci yang sedang membelakanginya itu.

"Belum Jae aku menunggumu, bolehkah aku tidur sambil memelukmu Jae?" Doyoung berbalik untuk menghadap Jaehyun dan pemuda itu menganguk sebagai tanda persetujuan. Mereka segera menyamankan posisi mereka untuk tidur.

"Hyung, walaupun aku nanti sibuk dengan promosi NCT 127, kita akan tetap bertemu di dorm dan aku juga akan selalu bertanya tentang kabarmu hyung, jadi jangan bersedih terus hyung, aku tidak bisa melihatmu bersedih apalagi menangis itu membuat hatiku sakit hyung." Jaehyun menatap tembok dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Iya, aku mengerti Jae." Doyoung tersenyum dalam pelukan Jaehyun.

"Hyung…"

"Hmm…" Doyoung yang akan memasuki alam bawah sadarnya kembali terbangun.

"Tidak ada ciuman selamat malam?" Doyoung dengan cepat langsung mencium bibir Jaehyun.

"Hyung~" Jaehyun memanggil Doyoung kembali sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak ada jatah untukku malam ini?"

"YAK! JUNG JAEHYUN KAU MERUSAK SUASANA SAJA."

.

.

 **END**

.

.

Holla~ ini FF NCT pertama sekaligus FF pertama saya, biasanya cuma jadi readers doang hahaha… Berkat anak-anak JaeDo shipper & mulai banyaknya FF NCT yang bermunculan membuat saya jadi ingin menulis ff juga walupun ceritanya gaje dan banyak typo. Maaf jika banyak kesalahan maklum masih amatiran. Failed ending hahaha…


End file.
